Allysia Valentine and Friends!
by Carieinez
Summary: Allysia Angelic Ammeriane Lia Sparkly Kirei Destiny Swan Cullen Tuesday Ai Aoi Mary Sue Ayako Diamond Valentine, Princess of Magicalness and Sorceress Supreme Of Awesomeness comes to Hogwarts. A Parody about a sue. Um... her name says it all.


**Allysia Angelic Ammeriane Lia Sparkly Kirei Destiny Swan Cullen Tuesday Ai Aoi Mary Sue Ayako Diamond Valentine, Princess of Magicalness and Sorceress Supreme Of Awesomeness**

**This is a Parody Fic!!!!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Yes, I know that Alyssia's a Mary Sue. That's on purpouse.**

 **Hope you like it. **

**Chapter One- Blue is a Very Blue Color**

Harry Potter was eating lunch one day at Hogwarts when he suddenly spotted the most lovely creature the earth had ever spawned. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw Table and looked really pretty and worried. Her hand went through her long, beautiful locks, and Harry could not tell whether they were raven black, as black as the setting midnight, with ravens, or a shining electric blue. She was so pretty it hurt, and her skin was pale, creamy white and sparkled with the noonday sun shining through the windows. It was like diamonds, pale and perfect. She was six feet two inches tall and very slender. Her nails were silver, like things that are made out of silver. But he couldn't get over her hair, how it rippled like the waves.

"I'm going to go talk to that pretty girl." Said Harry.

"Which one?" Asked Hermione.

"The Pretty One." Said Harry. "The one who I was just thinking about."

"I can't read minds, you know." Said Hermione. Harry stared at her.

"You can't?" said Harry, "That sucks." Hermione wondered if the pretty girl was a Mary Sue. This usually happened when sues were around.

"'ey Harry!" Said Ron, walking over to sit next to him, "'ave you seen that new girl? She's so pretty!"

"I didn't know you had an accent like that, Ron." Said Hermione. Ron stared at her.

"Do I know you, girl whose hair does not glitter blue sparks?" he asked.

"I like how it has waves like the water better." Said Harry. Suddenly Harry knew what he must do. He leaped over the Tables and landed right in front of the new girl. He then fell flat on his feet. She stared at him with her stunningly blue eyes. They were blue, blue like the sea. Blue like the sky. Blue like the color blue, which is a very blue color. Then they turned silver as she extended a hand towards him.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in an accent that was at the same time both French and Japanese, "Are you alright?" Harry grabbed her hand, and got to his feet.

"Um, yep." He said, cursing inwardly that he couldn't think of anything better.

"My name is Allysia Angelic Ammeriane Lia Sparkly Kirei Destiny Swan Cullen Tuesday Ai Aoi Mary Sue Ayako Diamond Valentine!" she exclaimed. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Why yes I am." Said Harry, "That's an intresting name. Can you explain it to me?"

"Why yes!" She said, "My name is Allysia because that was my grandmother's name. Angelic because I'm one sixteenth angel. Ammeriane because it's pretty, Lia because I'm elven! Sparkly is because I sparkle, Kirei means pretty in Japanese, and I'm pretty and one eighth Japanese. Destiny sounds nice! Swan and Cullen are because of two of my eight parents, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen! She had me after she became a vampire, wouldn't you know? And Tuesday because Grim Tuesday is one of my eight parents as well! Ai is love. Aoi is blue! I'm not quite sure about the mary sue bit. Ayoko means Scholarly child, and I'm the heir of Ravenclaw, I have to be Scholarly! Diamond is because I sparkle like diamonds, which I of course inherited from some of my dads and mums! And Valentine is just my last name."

Harry was very shocked. He didn't know people could have more than two parents, or have quite that many names. "Who are all your parents?"

"Well, There's Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, which makes me one fourth Vampire. And two of my other parents are Grim Tuesday and Superior Saturday, which makes me good at sorcery. I'm One Fourth Denizen! One of my mothers is the royal Magical Princess of Magical Japan! And then there's Lady Teleraine, Who's half Elven, Half Veela! So I'm one sixteenth Elven, One sixteenth Veela! And my Father Lord Astral-Star is an angel from Heaven. So I'm one eight angel! And my other other dad is a dragon. So I'm one eighth dragon. And that's me!"

"I'm sorry," interjected Hermione, "But you can't have more than two parents. It's just not physically possible. I mean, which one would be pregnant with you? And another thing-"

Alyssia shrugged her darling little shoulders. "Gosh, I dunno. I just do! I have so many parents, and they all love me so much!"

"Oh hello" said Ron who was there suddenly, "My name is-" Allysia suddenly pointed to his red hair.

"You've got red hair! I know who you are! You're Harry Potter's friend! What's his face! And you're his other friend," she said, spinning around time to see Hermione, "What's her face! Oh my goodness I think we will all be the very bestful of best friends!" She was so happy and excited that it was contagious. Even Hermione started smiling. But Alyssia did not perceive that this smile now was at the thought of this Mary Sue's imminent destruction…..


End file.
